


Pack mom(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Pack mom(Sterek)

Stiles huffed as he climbed into Derek's car, they had just finished talking to Deaton about the strange mark that shown up on Stiles' arm. Derek swore it was a magic sigil, but Stiles insisted it was nothing. Well Derek had been right. Stiles had made a deal with a local witch. The Hale pack would grant her peace in exchange for jump starting Stiles' spark. The deal had been made a few days ago. Derek knew about the witch. Stiles said she promised not to be a bother if they left her be. Little did he know Stiles had also made a deal. The mark on him made sure that their deal didn't get broken. The moment they broke the deal the mark would consume Stiles' spark completely.

"How could you make a deal with a witch?" Derek growled as he started the car.

"I'm tired of feeling useless, I want to help. Deaton said I had a spark, I just needed to ignite it, so I got a little help," Stiles shrugged. He'd hoped Deaton wouldn't know what the mark meant, but he couldn't be so lucky.

"You're not useless," Derek sighed. He knew Stiles struggled to be the only human in the pack, but that didn't make him any less of a member.

"I don't have any supernatural abilities, I wanted to feel more powerful," Stiles crossed his arms.

"You're smart, Stiles, the smartest person, next to Lydia, but you come up with the plans you make sure everyone is in the right place at the right time. Knowledge is power," Derek said in a calm tone.

"Don't quote Francis Bacon to me," Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying Stiles, you're important to the pack, you're like...the pack mom," Derek said recalling a conversation Isaac had been having with Scott and Liam.

Stiles let out an exaggerated groan, "Don't call me that."

"Well it's true," Derek shrugged.

"Dude, I'm a guy, I don't want to be the pack mom," Stiles pouted.

"It doesn't have to be a negative thing, it's just a saying," Derek sighed, he wasn't good at these types of talks, this was usually Stiles' thing. 

"Whatever," Stiles wanted to be done with this conversation.

"Just promise me, you won't do anything else like that again, please," Derek worried for Stiles, he was always the first person to do something reckless.

"Fine. And the mark's only gonna last until she leaves. She said her business here will be done in a couple weeks, so we just have to leave her alone," Stiles explained.

"I still don't like it," Derek growled as he put the car in park.

Derek and Stiles walked in to see the pack sitting around the living room anxiously.

"Who can hug pack mom the fastest?" Derek grinned tossing a wink at Stiles.

Everyone jumped to their feet causing Stiles' eyes to widen in terror, "No," Stiles went to run, but he was immediately swarmed by the pack. 

Stiles gave Derek a murderous glare.

"Next time, don't lie to me," Derek winked before walking off.

Stiles huffed. He might have deserved this, just a little.


End file.
